


late nights

by Argentina



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Party, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: He tucks the smooth fabric around Simon’s shoulders, and the bronze-haired boy snuggles under it.“Night, love,” is the last thing Baz whispers before letting exhaustion take over him. There’s nothing more that he wants in life when Simon’s with him.





	late nights

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a month ago lol, here you go
> 
> btw i studied for a math test and got a 75/100, like wHY lIfE?

“Did you see Penny dancing? That was amazing,” Baz comments as he opens the door for Simon to their room. Simon shuffles in, tossing his jacket on top of the dresser. 

“Yeah, I didn’t know she had those moves in her,” Simon agrees, laughing and flopping down on the bed, arms and legs outstretched. Baz kicks his shoes off and grabs Simon’s legs to do the same for him. Simon just smiles, staring at the ceiling. 

He’s probably had a lot to drink; both of them did. Baz isn’t a party type of person, but he went because Simon went, and Simon went because Penny wanted him to, so it just automatically created a chain reaction after Penny found out about the event. One of the after-school Watford clubs hosted it.

“Get over here,” Simon says suddenly. grabbing Baz’s tie and pulling him down on the mattress. Baz yelps as they bump their foreheads together before Simon finally releases his grasp, but by then he already has Baz in a kiss. 

Baz tastes nothing but alcohol, but he knows that the same must hold true for himself, because that’s the only thing he’s been ingesting for the past three hours. It still tastes better on Simon than alone, though. He can agree with that much in his drunken state. 

When they finally break apart, they gasp for air and Baz falls on top of Simon’s chest, causing the other boy to giggle. 

“Baz, ow, that tickles!” Simon manages to get out in between fits of laughter, gently shoving Baz off of him and onto his side. Baz groans but reluctantly moves over nonetheless, elbowing Simon to get him to make space on the too-small mattress. 

They lay there in tranquil happiness, just reminiscing on the recent developments. It was a wild time, though neither of them can recall much of it. One thing that Baz remembers very vividly, however, is the look that Agatha gave them when she watched the couple dance next to the food table as she was picking up a few strawberries. It was a mixture of confusion, mild jealousy, and something else Baz can’t quite place. He doesn’t care, though, because Simon is his, and his only. Agatha was the one who chose to end things with Simon anyway, so he doesn’t see why she should envy Simon in any way. 

It doesn’t make sense, really. He’s too tired to figure it out, so he closes his eyes and inhales the cold air deeply. Simon’s arms find their way around his middle, pulling him to a gentle hug. Baz leans into the touch. 

He ruffles Simon’s hair, his fingers combing through the voluminous locks. Simon mumbles happily, smiling at the feeling, and Baz thinks that they could lay here like this forever, and he wouldn’t mind. He’d love it. 

The clock reads 2:32 a.m., so he decides that it’s no use bothering Simon to try and get him to take a shower so Baz can use it tomorrow morning, so he just reaches down to grab the blanket that somehow made its way to the wooden floor, pulling it up just enough so that it covers the two of them. 

He tucks the smooth fabric around Simon’s shoulders, and the bronze-haired boy snuggles under it. 

“Night, love,” is the last thing Baz whispers before letting exhaustion take over him. There’s nothing more that he wants in life when Simon’s with him.


End file.
